All Because of a Dream
by KP100
Summary: When Megamind visits Roxanne one morning, he finds out a little bit about her. Short songfics that I write when in a romantic mood!


**_I'm sorry, but I'm in a romantic mood soo... here's a RoxannexMegamind romantic songfic! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Megamind crept silently out of his room one morning, and snatched the car keys. Easily sliding into the driver's seat, he quietly started the car, and drove off. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from the nightmares. As he drove, he couldn't help but remember the worst part of the nightmares. The fire, the rockets, and worst of all, he was at the center of it all. Everyone was scared, and fleeing the city. Soon he'd be alone. Completely, utterly, alone.<p>

Realizing he was parking in a parking lot, he looked around, and found he was at an apartment complex. Turning off the car, he sat back and stared into the darkness of the night. He knew he should turn around, leave this place before it was too late, but... he just couldn't. Against his will, he found his hand slipping around the cool silver of the door handle, and opening the door. Stepping out into the cool wet night, he made his way toward the apartment. Opening the apartment door, he found no door man. Well... that just made things a little easier. Walking slowly into the elevator, he hit the button for the fifth floor.

The elevator took him up, up, up, to a place he knew he shouldn't go, but he needed to talk to someone. He just hoped they'd listen.

With a ding, the elevator stopped and opened its doors. Stepping into the hallway, Megamind made his way to the door with the numbers 646 on them. Pulling out a small bobby pin tat he always kept handy, just in case, he piked the lock and walked inside.

To his right there was a hallway. All the way down that hallway were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Before he could walk down them, he heard soft music.

Picture perfect memories,  
>Scattered all around the floor.<br>Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.<br>For me it happens all the time.

Megamind listened closely, and could faintly hear a soft voice singing along. Walking down the hallway, he quietly pressed his ear to the door. _Yes. She was singing along. She even seemed... sad?_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Yes, she indeed sounded sad. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, he noticed it ironically was a quarter after one am. _She needed somebody, but who?_

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

_Whiskey? She drank whiskey? And who on earth was she singing about? "Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before"? Who came sweeping in?_ Thinking back Megamind realized something. Before Titan... he used to come sweeping in her apartment at the most random times... _Could she be singing about... me?_

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
>And I need you now.<br>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.<p>

Biting his lip, Megamind's gloved fingers lightly brushed the doorknob.

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
>It?'s a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.<br>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.<br>I just need you now.

_She felt something? _

Oh baby I need you now.

Megamind raised his fist, and lightly tapped the door. He heard the music stop, and took a step back. He watched as the door knob turned, and Roxanne opend her bedroom door.

"Oh, Megamind. Hi... I was just, um... did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked, he didn't know how she'd react if he told her he heard her singing. She smiled warmly, and opened her door a little wider.

"Why don't you come in?" Smiling back, he walked into her bedroom, and noticed a pen and paper on her bed. She shut the door and walked over to the bed. Picking up the pen and paper, she sat down and patted a spot next to her, looking at Megamind. He walked over and sat down next to her, peering at the paper, he commented.

"I didn't know you write poetry."

"Oh, this old thing? No, this is from when I was fourteen, and the world seemed kinda dark. I was just going over it and correcting the spelling." She smiled and handed it over to him.

"Wanna read it?"

"Sure."

In her pretty cursive handwriting, the paper was almost filled with one single poem, written in black ink. On the top of the page, t read the title.

_Shattered Glass_

_I love him._

_He loves me,_

_What a happy family._

_Really?_

_True love they say,_

_I don't believe it._

_Because even if you love someone,_

_Your heart will always wind up_

_Broken._

_Yeah, those happy years will go by,_

_But you will always wind up,_

_Shattered._

_And even if you get married, have kids,_

_That last kiss will always leave you,_

_Alone._

_Because no love comes without a price._

_Love is like glass,_

_Smooth, pretty, see through so you can see your lover on the other side,_

_But love always winds up like_

_Shattered Glass._

_With deadly diamond looking sharp edges,_

_You will always loose blood to love._

_RR_

Looking up, Megamind watched Roxanne.

"It's a great piece of work. I didn't know how dark your teen years were."

"No one knew, not even my parents. But not all of it was dark. I would just write out poetry when I was sad. This has always been my favorite."

"It's lovely." he smiled, feeling better.

"I... I guess I should go. You know, get some sleep, and let you get some too." He smiled as he handed her poem to her.

"Oh, um, yeah. Well, good night." she told him, avoiding eye contact, and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You too, Roxanne." and with that, he was gone. Sighing, Roxanne laid the paper on her bedside table, and turned out the light. Time for sleep, she can look back at what she almost did tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That poem is one I wrote myself. I wrote it when I was feeling depressed one night, so I picked up a pen and notebook, and just wrote my heart out. I hope you liked it! And review!<em>**


End file.
